


A Bit Of A Misunderstanding

by HaleHathNoFury (My_Trex_has_fleas)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Blind Date, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Minor Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Minor Laura Hale/Braeden, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Mistaken Identity, Misunderstandings, References to Knotting, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/pseuds/HaleHathNoFury
Summary: Stiles is a successful postgraduate student with a bright career ahead of him and a life that he's very happy with, with one little exception. All his work has indeed made him a dull boy and now he's twenty-six and virginal and his friends keep trying to set him up.Derek is a homebody wolf who hates socialising and is very happy keeping himself to himself, thank you very much. That is until he gets shanghaied into doing a favour for his sister.Throw in a case of mistaken identity and this may the start of a beautiful relationship.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 130
Kudos: 1268





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles had a good life. He was in his final year of his PhD, had an offer from the FBI to join their Behavioural Science department, had an excellent relationship with his father, a loyal best friend and very little in the way of debt, thanks to an academic scholarship and a part time job working in the Special Collections department of the city library where he was able to research any obscure topic that came to mind. 

Really, his life was perfect. Almost.

There was one singular problem, which was an unfortunate consequence of his full and happy life. Stiles had been so busy getting all his other ducks in a row that he’d kind of neglected the more interpersonal aspects of his life. So here he was, a romantic soul that had harboured a ten year crush on one of his school friends until she’d fallen in love with her best friend and was now blissfully married. Not that Stiles was unhappy about that. Lydia and Allison were a perfect match for each other and he really couldn’t begrudge them the kind of happiness he always dreamed about. The thing was, because he’d been so busy working and studying and also because he hated dating sites and casual flings, Stiles now found himself in the odd position of being a twenty-six year old virgin. 

He would have felt more worried about his situation if his friends hadn’t been supportive, but the truth was that now Stiles was starting to fret. He was bombarded daily with the societal expectation to pair off and settle down and even his long suffering friends and father were starting to make hints. So he took a deep breath and decided to do what he did best, and disappear down a rabbit hole of research to find a solution to his little issue. 

It started with eliminating any sites he’d previously used, any sites that didn’t cater for bisexuals (so many of them, dear God), any sites that made him feel like he was putting himself into a veritable meat market and came up with practically nothing. 

‘It’s shit,’ he whined. ‘There’s fuck all out there and I am getting to the point where I think it’d be easier to just stay single for the rest of my life.’ 

Across the table. Lydia raised an eyebrow at him and then glanced at Allison, who was trying to hide a smile. They were well used to his dramatics. 

‘You need to just put yourself out there more.’ she replied, inspecting her perfect manicure. ‘Faint heart ne’er won fair lady and/or gentleman.’ 

‘She’s right. We wouldn’t be together if Ludia hadn’t wooed me.’ Allison leaned back, wheezing a little as she adjusted her bump. She was just shy of full term and less mobile than she normally was in her job as an archery coach. Lydia fussed over her for a few minutes, handing Allison her green tea. 

‘It’s alright for you,’ Stiles grumbled. ‘You were right there in front of her. You had her at ‘My mother’s a buyer.’ You have dimples that should be registered as a lethal weapon.’

‘I think what Allison is saying is that you have to make a little bit of effort.’ Lydia sipped her own tea. 

‘I do,’ Stiles protested. ‘But I just think that unless you find someone right off the bat from high school or college, it’s like a thousand times as hard.’ 

‘Excuses.’ Lydia waved her hand at him in dismissal. ‘What you need is the right kind of help.’ There was a gleam in her dark green eyes that immediately out him on alert. 

‘No,’ he said and she rolled her eyes at him. 

‘You haven’t even heard my proposal,’ she snorted and Stiles glared at her. 

‘I don’t need you to set me up. Not after last time.’ 

‘I will admit that Matt was clearly the wrong person for you,’ Lydia conceded. ‘But this is going to work this time.’ 

‘Ugh.’ Stiles knew that she’d just keep powering through so he slumped in his seat and handed over his phone. 

‘He’s handsome, he’s the right age, he’s smart.’ Lydia was tapping away. ‘You’ll like him.’ 

‘Whatever.’ Stiles put his chin in his hand and prodded morosely at his cheesecake. ‘Just make sure he’s not a freak, okay? I don’t want to have to take out another restraining order.’

-

‘Derek! Are you up there?’

Derek sighed and closed his eyes, wishing fervently for a sudden alien abduction. Or maybe a mild natural disaster. Anything to stop Laura from currently racing up the spiral staircase towards his study. 

‘Aha!’ She appeared in his doorway and he tried to scowl her away, but Laura was sadly immune to his Eyebrows of Doom. ‘There you are!’

‘No,’ he said. ‘I don’t care what it is. The answer is no.’ 

‘Please?’ Laura came over to him, perching herself on the edge of his desk and batting her eyelashes at him. ‘Pretty please?’ 

‘Jesus.’ Derek leaned back to look at her. ‘What is it?’

‘So I had someone lined up for the January shoot.’ She gave him her most winning smile. ‘But he’s kind of come down with the norovirus.’ 

‘Oh God.’ Derek backed up immediately. ‘You better not have come here bearing fucking contagious diseases, Laura.’ 

‘I’m fine,’ Laura muttered. ‘It’s Brett who’s busy squirting out of both ends. You remember him, right? Satomi’s party?’

‘The one with all the abs?’ Derek had a horrible feeling where this was going. Laura’s job as a founder and creative director for a well-known werewolf online publication meant that she knew all number of physically perfect wolves with many many abs between them. 

‘Yeah. The one that tried to hit on you and made you run away and hide in the basement with the kids all night.’ Laura gave him a judgmental look. ‘You know he still thinks you hate him.’

‘I don’t hate him,’ Derek growled under his breath. ‘I just hate parties where you try and pimp me out.’ 

‘You have to get back on the horse sometime,’ Laura snorted. ‘Anyway, this is not about your lack of anything even remotely resembling a sex life. Brett is sick and I desperately need someone to be in the shoot. The photographer is a serious up and coming talent and this is the first time he’s shooting for me. I need a model. Preferably someone I can trust and who won’t fuck this up.’ 

‘I don’t do that anymore,’ Derek said, blushing a little at the memory of one of Laura’s first shoots. He’d done that as a favour when she’d just started out because she hadn’t been able to afford anyone else. It had been mortifying. The photographer had slathered him in baby oil, jammed him into a pair of jeans so tight they’d shown pretty much everything and manoeurvered him into any number of incredibly homoerotic poses. Needless to say, the shoot had been a magnificent success and Derek had been sucked into a world of glitz and modelling for all of three years. It had paid the bills but it had also gained him a stalker. 

Now he preferred to keep things on the down low. It made his life easier if people didn’t know who he was. Being able to work from home as a translator meant he was able to avoid people and he was content for the most part. His pack did worry and his sisters in particular liked to meddle in his life, but overall Derek couldn’t complain. 

Until now.

‘Laura,’ he whined. ‘I don’t want to do this. Can’t you find someone else?’

‘The shoot is supposed to happen tonight.’ Laura waved her hands around, nearly taking out his lamp and a pile of books. ‘I really can’t. I’d owe you so big if you did this.’ 

That made Derek pause. 

‘Enough to not make any attempt to set me up for the entirety of the new year?’ he asked sweetly, grinning with his fangs out. 

Laura opened her mouth to agree and then glared at him. 

‘Derek...’ she started but he knew he had the upper hand and ploughed on. 

‘I want a year’s reprieve.’ he said. ‘No set-ups, no accidental meetings, no interfering. From you and Cora.’ 

‘What about Braeden?’ Laura asked with narrowed eyes and Derek grinned. 

‘Your wife is literally the only person who doesn’t meddle in my love life.’ he stated. ‘That’s why she’s my favourite.’

‘Don’t let Boyd hear you say that,’ Laura muttered. ‘Fine, I’m in a real bind here so I have no choice but to agree.’ 

Derek grinned, then spat in his palm and held it out. 

‘Got to be legally binding,’ he said when Laura growled at him. She did the same and they shook hands. 

‘I hate you,’ she complained and Derek laughed, pleased to have the upper hand for once. 

‘So what do I need to do?’ he asked. ‘And how many clothes do I have to take off?’ 

‘Not many,’ Laura wheedled. ‘It’s supposed to be soft domestic shoot. Like you in a pair of old jeans cooking and doing housy things. You can even shoot it here if it will make you happy.’

‘He’s not coming here, Lo.’ Derek frowned. ‘You know how I feel about that.’ 

‘Okay, how about you meet him somewhere neutral first,’ Laura suggested. ‘You can look him over and see if you’d be comfortable. If not, I’ll get a serviced apartment for the evening.’ 

Derek considered her idea. He nodded. 

‘Okay. I also expect to be paid for this.’ 

‘You’re killing me, Smalls.’ Laura slumped over dramatically on the desk. ‘Fine, I’ll pay you and I won’t even mention to him that you’re single.’ 

‘Good.’ Derek looked back at his screen. ‘What’s his name?’

‘Theo Raeken,’ Laura replied. ‘He’s a werecoyote. Like Malia.’ 

Derek wrinkled his nose. Malia was crazy. 

‘If he pees on anything, I’ll rip your throat out,’ he said. ‘With my teeth.’

‘Thank you.’ Laura kissed the top of his head. ‘Just remember to act like an actual person and you’ll be fine.’ 

‘Ha,’ Derek muttered jabbing at his keyboard. ‘Says you.’


	2. Chapter 2

‘No.’ Lydia disappeared back into his closet and Stiles gave Allison a pleading look where she was reclining on his bed. She grinned and stuck her hand in the chip packet balanced on her pregnant belly.

‘She’s like a dog with a bone and I don’t feel like having my fingers bitten,’ she informed him, dusting herself free of Dorito crumbs.

‘I’m not sure all those preservatives are good for the baby,’ Stiles sniped back and then grimaced when Lydia emerged with a black button down and a pair of jeans his ass was too big for. ‘I can’t wear those, I’ll cut off all the circulation to my testicles.’

‘They make your ass look like heaven though.’ Lydia waved them at him. ‘And Theo is picky from what I can tell. You’ll need to impress him.’

‘Theo Reaken,’ Stiles muttered as he took the jeans. ‘He sounds like a Bond villain.’

‘He’s hot and single and a werecoyote,’ Lydia smirked. ‘You know what they say about that.’

‘Once you go were …’ Allison gave him a meaningful look.

‘You didn’t go were,’ he pointed out. ‘In fact you broke up with were to go banshee.’

‘That’s because Scott is so much better suited to Kira,’ Allison replied smoothly. ‘We just made each other unhappy and you were the one to point that out to us and save us from a life of heartbreak.’

‘And I am forever grateful,’ Stiles replied. ‘You can only have so much drama.’ He wriggled frantically until the jeans were over his ass and then inhaled deeply to zip them up. ‘Great, now I can’t actually walk.’

‘You don’t need to walk, just pose like the sexy bastard you are and hope that you can topple over into bed sooner rather than later.’ Lydia was rifling his bedside table. ‘You don’t have any condoms?’

‘I haven’t actually had any form of penetrative sex, so no,’ Stiles muttered. ‘And why are you so sure I’ll get lucky, anyway.’

‘Call it a hunch.’ Lydia smiled at him. ‘You can pick some up on the way. Now, he’s meeting you at the Wolf’s Den.’

Stiles snickered. The name of the bar that Allison’s father co-owned with his partner always tickled him. ‘It has to be a supernatural bar?’

‘Of course,’ Lydia replied. ‘He said he has to meet someone there for work later tonight, but he was be happy to have a couple of drinks first. Hence the reason you’re going.’

‘Okay.’ Stiles looked at himself in the mirror while she folded up his sleeves. He had to admit that he did look good. Lydia stepped back, one finger to her lips while she gave him a once over.

‘Perfect.’ She watched him move towards his dresser. ‘No, don’t use any cologne. Weres like a natural scent.’

‘Great,' Stiles grumbled. ‘I’m going to be a mess. Have you seen how much I sweat through my pits?’

‘Good thing he’ll like that,’ Lydia purred and shoved him towards the door. ‘Now move your ass. Time’s a-wasting.’

-

Derek was early so he strolled into the Wolf’s Den and took a seat at the bar. Laura had arranged for him to meet Theo at Peter’s bar, reasoning that he’d be comfortable in familiar surroundings. Peter spotted him as he sat down and eased himself along past the two bartenders to stand and grin at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

‘Don’t,’ Derek muttered. ‘This was Laura’s idea.’

‘So I heard.’ Peter poured off a draft beer, one of the craft ones that Boyd made. It was a deep ruby colour and Derek could smell the herbacious scent of wolfsbane from where he sat. He took it gratefully, already feeling unsettled and kicking himself for agreeing to Laura’s plan.

‘I did get her to agree to no more set ups.’ He sipped and sighed happily at the rich taste. Boyd had been in high school when Talia had given him the bite and he’d been subsumed into the pack in more ways than one. Peter had subsidised his training and now his small and very profitable craft brewery supplied most of the supernatural bars in Beacon County. Erica and Isaac, Derek’s other two friends that made up his tiny social circle, also worked there. Erica, who was also Boyd’s mate, did the marketing and Isaac handled the finances. He and Derek’s younger sister Cora were seeing each other, a relationship that had Derek scratching his head most days when he considered Isaac’s inherent timidity and Cora’s abrasive personality, but it worked. So, with one child married and the other verging on mating, it was no surprise that Derek was in the spotlight. A wolf his age that wasn’t mated, not that he considered thirty-two to be that old, was unusual.

Once upon a time, he’d thought Kate could be his mate. But then she’d turned stalker and made his life a living hell after he broke up with her, once her anti-supernatural leanings had made themselves known. She and her father had finally been arrested for domestic terrorism after she’d tried to burn his pack’s house down. Thankfully Kate’s brother Chris, who’d originally introduced him and Kate, was Peter’s partner in business and in bed and of a completely different mindset altogether. His daughter from his previous marriage was married to a banshee and they were expecting their first child.

‘I’m amazed she gave up that privilege,’ Peter chuckled. ‘Meddling is her _raison d’etre_.’

‘She gets it from Mom,’ Derek growled into his draft. He spotted Chris coming out from the back and raised a hand. Chris grinned and wondered over, coming to lean on the bar next to him.

‘Hey.’ He smiled, more wolfish than any actual wolf could manage. ‘You waiting for the mystery man?’

‘This is not a date,’ Derek grumbled. ‘I am literally going to be working.’

‘I was on his website earlier,’ Peter grinned. ‘He’s pretty hot. You want to see?’

‘No.’ Derek narrowed his eyes at him. ‘I do not.’

‘Tall. Nice shoulders. Dark hair. Great smile. Pretty mole.’ Peter was twinkling at him and that was a terrible sign. ‘You like moles, right? Paige had a bunch of them. Pity she moved away and got _married_.’ He emphasised the last word and Derek growled at him.

‘Peter,’ Chris admonished. ‘You’re just freaking him out. It’s a job and if Derek does decide to jump him, that’s his decision. Now can you come help me please. I’m having trouble getting tomorrow’s food order to go through.’ He gave Derek a commiserating pat on the shoulder and returned to the back of house.

‘Just remember, if you don’t use it, it’ll rust and fall off,’ Peter said cheerfully and followed him into the back.

‘Nobody is jumping anybody,’ Derek muttered as they disappeared through the kitchen doors. He was seriously starting to rethink his situation and just bite the bullet on Laura’s wrath when a truly delicious scent hit him. He found himself turning as if hypnotised to stare at the young man standing in the door. It was still ajar, blowing his scent right up Derek’s nose, sharp and citrusy and perfect.

Derek stared, his mind cataloging the young man’s appearance. Messy dark brown hair - check. Broad shoulders in a black button down that was rolled up to reveal nicely muscled forearms - check. Not one, but a scattering of chocolate moles across his jaw and forehead - check.

Okay, so maybe he needed to kiss Laura and thank her for meddling this time because Theo was perfect.

-

Stiles was nervous as hell, his jeans were too tight and he was well aware that he was standing in the doorway to the Wolf’s Den like an idiot. The thing was, while Lydia had described Theo as tall, dark and moody looking, she’d neglected to add smoking hot and way out of his league to her description.

Theo was perched on a bar stool near the front. He was in a white henley that stretched perfectly across his shoulders and broad chest, the top two buttons undone so Stiles could see dark chest hair. His jeans were faded, his inky black hair was tousled perfectly and when their eyes met, there was a flash of gold.

Beta. That sent arousal coursing through Stiles’ body. He’d heard many stories about were stamina and the idea of those strong hands holding him down while giving him the dicking of his life was more than enough to get his motor running.

He cleared his throat, hoping like hell he wouldn’t squeak, and walked purposely over to the bar. He leaned on one elbow, desperately hoping for casual and smiled.

‘Hi,’ he said brightly. ‘I know who you are.’

Theo’s mouth curled up, revealing overly large front teeth that were absolutely charming on a were-coyote.

‘Do you now?’ he replied, his thick dark eyebrows doing a complicated dance that showed his amusement.

‘Yeah.’ Stiles could barely contain himself. If there was any question that he found Theo attractive, it was definitely answered by how the were leaned in and sniffed him. ‘So, can I buy you a drink?’

‘Got one.’ Theo replied easily. ‘And I was thinking that maybe we could just get right to it. Save the drinks for afterwards.’ His eyebrows changed configuration to hopeful and Stiles wanted to whimper at how cute it was. He was an absolute goner.

‘Get right to it?’ he squeaked. So much for casual. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Absolutely.’ Theo smiled properly and it was devastating. ‘How about we go back to my place and dive right in? I’m sure you have a lot you want to do. Then once we’re done, we can maybe have dinner?’

‘Oh God yes.’ Stiles all but whined. ‘So many things. That all sounds perfect.’ His imagination was racing and the effect on his body was making his tight jeans pretty much unbearable.

‘Okay,’ Theo replied. ‘But I have to warn you, I’m kind of rusty. You’ll have to give me direction. You know, tell me how you want me.’

Stiles’ brain melted. He was pretty sure he was about to have an actual aneurysm.

‘Well, I’m kind of new myself,’ he confessed. ‘If that’s okay with you?’

‘Sure.’ Theo sniffed him again. ‘I have to say, you don’t smell like I expected you to.’

‘Oh.’ Stiles cringed on the inside. ‘Sorry, I have a tendency to sweat when I’m nervous.’

Theo frowned, clearly bemused before he shook it off.

‘Doesn’t matter.’ He drained his glass and got up. ‘Shall we?’

‘Yes please.’ Stiles tripped over his own feet, he was moving so fast. ‘Lead the way.’

-

Peter came back out the kitchen in time to see Derek herding a tall dark haired man out the door and grinned to himself. He hummed happily and went to serve a couple of customers before the door opening caught his attention. He looked up and then tilted his head in confusion.

‘Hi.’ It was the photographer that Laura had hired. ‘I’m looking for a man.’

‘Aren’t we all, darling?’ He leaned over to look past him but Derek was long gone. ‘You’re Theo, right?’

‘I am.’ Theo smiled and it had the same sharpness that Peter remembered less than fondly from his time with Corinne. ‘Laura said Derek would be waiting for me.’

‘Well, he was.’ Peter replied. ‘He just left with someone else.’

‘What? Who the hell did he leave with?’ Theo demanded, looking extremely put out.

‘That’s what I would like to know.’ Peter mused, still peering out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek was a little confused but he was rolling with it. His family would be so proud.

Theo wasn’t what he was expecting. He wasn’t at all cocky or aggressively overbearing like a lot of were-coyotes were, in fact he didn’t smell like a coyote at all. Not that it mattered, Derek was enamoured of his scent to the point where he’d completely forgotten himself and just done the verbal equivalent of climbing Theo like a tree. It had been a very long time since he’d had such a visceral reaction to a scent and he hadn’t wanted to let the young man it was attached to get away. He was dearly hoping that they could get the shoot out the way as quickly as possible then head out for dinner and an actual date. Theo had certainly seemed amenable to that, it his overly excited heartbeat had been any indication, not to mention the pheromones that surrounded him like a cloud.

They were in Theo’s car, a beat up blue Jeep that had Derek smiling. His own flashy Camaro had been left at the loft and he glanced around him to see if he could pick up any other clues from the Jeep’s contents. There was a red hoodie in the back that reeked of Theo’s sweat, presumably because he’d exercised in it, and Derek was having a very hard time not leaning over to grab it and face plant directly into the soft fabric.

Theo was babbling away about him not being sure about their meeting but now he was all on board and Derek tuned back in.

‘Laura said you’d done this before,’ he said and Theo frowned. ‘Was she wrong?’

‘Laura?’ he asked and then his face cleared. ‘Oh you mean Lydia? Well, yeah. I mean I don’t exactly advertise it and I hope it doesn’t put you off but this is actually going to be my first time with a guy, or anyone actually.’

Derek thought it was a bit rude that Theo couldn’t even get his sister’s name right but his shy smile and earnest smell mollified him and he shrugged.

‘I don’t have a problem with it,’ he replied. ‘Everyone’s got to start somewhere, right? And I’m more than happy to let you cut your teeth on me.’

‘Oh damn.’ Theo’s eyes were sparkling. ‘Dude, you are saying all the right things to me tonight.’

For some reason, that made Derek inordinately happy.

‘Take the next left,’ he instructed. ‘We’re almost there.’

Theo drove them down the street, his eyes going wide when he pulled up outside the converted warehouse that Derek called home.

‘Wow.’ He stared through the windscreen. ‘This is insane. What is the rent like?’

‘Don’t know.’ Derek smirked as he got out his side. ‘I own the building.’

‘Wow,’ Theo grinned at him. ‘Rich, funny and indescribably gorgeous? I really hit the jackpot.’

Derek found himself laughing at that. He’d never been so enthusiastically objectified before and he found that he really wasn’t as offended as he’d normally be.

‘Anyone ever tell you that you’re an idiot?’ he asked and Theo went an adorable shade of red and rubbed the back of his neck.

‘Only all the time? It’s kind of why I’m in this position to begin with.’ He looked down at his feet, scent tinged with unhappiness and Derek couldn’t have that. He took Theo’s hand and gently tugged on it.

‘Come on, Rookie,’ he said, smiling reassuringly at him. ‘Let’s go take your training wheels off.’

-

Stiles was beside himself with giddy excitement. H’ed thought for sure that he’d blown it by confessing to his virginal state but all Theo had done was give him a tilted smile that had made him weak in the knees and taken his hand.

‘Come on Rookie.’ His voice dipped low and it was like someone had poured molten lava into Stiles’ pants. ‘Let’s go take your training wheels off.’

‘Okay.’ He nodded frantically and allowed himself to be towed towards the building. Theo kept holding his hand all the way into the freight elevator, hitting the button for the top floor.

‘I know you’re feeling nervous,’ he said. ‘But don’t be. It’s been a long time for me too.’

‘Really?’ Stiles was amazed. ‘But why? You’re…’ He waved his free at hand at him. ‘You’re incredible. I really thought that I’d be freaking out, but weirdly I feel so at ease with you.’

‘Me too.’ Theo leaned in a little. ‘How much do you know about weres?’

‘My best friend’s a wolf,’ Stiles replied. ‘And he’s dating a kitsune, so I have some first hand knowledge about how you guys are attracted to scents and stuff.’

‘Good.’ Theo moved to pin him against the wall. ‘Then it’s okay to tell you that you smell amazing. I’ve never...what I mean is, I really really like it. You. I mean, I Iike you and after we’re done, I hope that we can get to know each other.’

‘You said dinner, right?’ Stiles was trying very hard not to rub himself off on Theo’s impressively muscled thighs. He stared back, getting lost in a kaleidoscope of colours that made Theo’s eyes look like a watercolour painting. ‘I would love that. And to get to know you too.’

‘Great.’ Theo dragged his eyes away as the elevator shuddered to a halt. ‘Well, this is me.’

They moved into a hallway and he let go of Stiles’ hand long enough to haul open a rolling steel door, ushering him inside. Stiles went, gasping at the sight of the loft in front of him. It was magnificent, the ceiling going on forever and the entire space lit by floor to ceiling windows.

‘This is beautiful.’ He turned around and Theo was taking off his leather jacket.

‘Thanks.’ He smiled. ‘Look, why don’t you get set up and I’ll go get out of these clothes.’

‘Why?’ Stiles whined. ‘You look fine and I don’t mean fine, I mean fine. I like the clothes on and I thought it might be good to take it slow. So you’re comfortable and I’m comfortable and we really don’t have to rush.’ He was aware he was babbling but he really couldn’t help it. Theo laughed and came over to him. He lifted a hand and gently tapped his forefinger against Stiles’ lips.

‘You’re so fucking cute.’ He was blatantly staring at Stiles’ mouth. ‘And thank you. Most people I’ve done this with just want me naked as soon as possible. But trust me, it’ll work better if I do.’

‘Sure.’ Stiles swallowed noisily. ‘I trust your superior judgement.’

Theo gave him one last wolfish smile and then all but bounded up the spiral staircase in the corner. That left Stiles to his own devices.

He wandered over to the huge table underneath the window. It had books in several different languages scattered across the surface and he picked one up. It was in Japanese and Stiles grinned. Hot, funny, rich and smart. He needed to send Lydia an outrageously expensive thank you gift.

He took his time exploring, finding the kitchen to the left. Theo’s fridge held a ridiculous amount of red meat and cheese, organic vegetables and 90% dark chocolate. He had a top of the line coffee maker and a set of Le Creuset that was scratched and well used as well as a shelf full of cookbooks that were dogeared and stained with what was obviously the result of Theo’s cooking. Back in the main space, he sat down on the leather couch. Theo had a TV and games console and Stiles immediately started fantasising about lazy weekends spent cooking together and gaming or watching Netflix.

He was so enthralled that he didn’t even hear Theo return until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and his mouth fell open. Theo was in a faded pair of jeans, ripped at the knees and so soft looking that they had a velvety sheen. It was also the only thing he was wearing and his deliciously furred torso was enough to make Stiles’ cock stand to attention immediately. His eyes moved on their own, starting at Theo’s bare feet and moving up until he met amused green eyes.

‘So where’s your equipment?’ he asked and Stiles felt his face heat up.

‘My equipment?’ he asked and Theo laughed again. God, he had dimples and Stiles had long since had a huge thing for dimples.

‘Yeah.’ He tilted his head in an adorably canine manner. ‘You can’t do this without your equipment.’

‘No, I guess not.’ Stiles’ hands were shaking. Theo was being so matter of fact about it all and it was making him stupidly horny. ‘I’ll get it in a minute? I just want to look first if that’s okay?’

‘Oh right.’ Theo blinked like he’d just zoned back in. ‘You’ll want to choose a location. Laura said something about a domestic look, so maybe we could start in the kitchen?’

‘Huh?’ Stiles was having a terrible time focusing. All he’d really got from that was ‘kitchen’. ‘Maybe that’s a little ambitious for my...our first time?’

‘Maybe you’re right.’ Theo nodded thoughtfully. ‘How about the bathroom? I can get in the tub. I have bubble bath.’ The last was said with a shy grin, like he was admitting to something scandalous. ‘Bubble shots are always popular.’

Stiles ran a sweaty hand across his equally sweaty face. He was going to explode, he just knew it.

‘Can we start out here?’ he asked. ‘I know you have ideas, but I’m really feeling kind of anxious about this. I don’t really know what I’m doing.’

‘Hey.’ Theo’s eyebrows knitted together in concern and he took Stiles’ hand again, his thumb drawing soothing circles on the back of Stiles’ hand. ‘It’s okay. We’ll do whatever you want.’

That was the final straw. Hot, funny, rich, smart and understanding. Stiles’ brain went ding and he launched himself at Theo. Thankfully the were was strong enough to catch him and hold them both upright because all of Stiles’ concentration was in getting his mouth on Theo’s, kissing him like he’d die if he didn’t.

Theo let out a choked off whine, his strong arms winging themselves around Stiles’ waist. He responded by attacking Stiles’ mouth in return and it turned into a frantic dance of teeth and tongues and spit. He could really kiss and Stiles thanked every deity he could think of that he let Lydia order him around.

He wriggled closer, his blood catching fire when he felt the hard length of Theo’s cock against his thigh. He ran his hands up and down Theo’s muscular back, feeling the shift and then going for broke and groping his truly magnificent ass. Everything was going swimmingly until Theo gently disengaged and Stiles had to breathe deeply to get the blood flowing back to his brain. When it finally came on line, he frowned.

‘Theo.’ Theo was smiling at him, looking more than a little dazed himself. ‘As much as I want to do this, maybe we should get the shoot out of the way first. Unless, you’re planning on sending it to a skin mag.' When Stiles didn’t respond he raised his eyebrows at him. ‘Theo? Are you listening to me?’

‘Why are you calling me Theo,’ Stiles asked stupidly. ‘I’m Stiles.’

‘Stiles?’ Theo looked startled.

‘Yeah?’ Stiles leaned back a little and tapped himself in the chest. ‘Me, Stiles.’ He did the same to Theo. ‘You, Theo.’

‘Nooooo.’ Theo’s gorgeous green eyes narrowed at him. He tapped himself in the chest. ‘Me Derek, _you_ Theo.’ He pressed a warm palm just over Stiles’ heart. ‘You photographer. Me model.’

‘Model?’ Stiles was horribly confused. ‘Well, I mean that doesn’t surprise me. Have you seen you?’

‘Hang on.’ Theo/Derek took what looked like a deep steadying breath. ‘You’re not Theo Raeken?’

‘No, that’s what I’m trying to say.’ Stiles looked at him. ‘I’m Stiles Stilinski. I was supposed to meet Theo at the Wolf’s Den on a blind date.’

‘But…’ Theo/Derek let him go and sat down hard on the couch. ‘I was supposed to meet Theo at the Wolf’s Den to do a photo shoot.’

‘Oh my God!’ Stiles gasped. ‘You’re the work thing.’

‘Yeah, I’m Derek Hale,’ the man now known to be Derek insisted. ‘I’m the work thing.’

‘Oh crap.’ Stiles sat down next to him in a state of shock. ‘Oops?’ He looked at Derek and gave him a sheepish smile. ‘So you didn’t bring me here to relieve me of my virginity?

‘Your what?’ Derek’s eyes were like saucers. ‘You’re a virgin? How does that even come up when you’re supposed to be on a blind date?’

‘I don’t know?’ Stiles flailed a little. ‘Lydia said Theo was a sure thing.’ He frowned. ‘You’re not a were-coyote?’

‘Were _wolf_ ,’ Derek emphasised the wolf part. ‘Oh God...I’m going to fucking kill Laura.’

‘Who the hell is Laura?’ Stiles flailed harder.

‘My sister. She set this up.’ Derek was digging his phone out of his back pocket, then stopped and regarded Stiles. ‘Although, you do really smell fucking amazing.’

Stiles did an inner fistpump.

‘And you’re still incredible,’ he replied, almost melting at how Derek’s eyes flashed gold. He tossed his cell over his shoulder and then next thing Stiles knew, he was flat on his back with what felt like 200 pounds of hot werewolf on top of him.

‘Is it creepy that I still really want to fuck you?’ Derek was giving him a predatory smile and Stiles shivered in delight.

‘Is it creepy that I still want you to?’ he retorted.

‘Not at all.’ Derek growled in Stiles' ear and pounced.

-

‘So, what you’re saying is that you’re Theo Raeken.’ Chris was looking very sceptical. It was so cute it made Peter want to jump him.

‘Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?!’ Theo yelled, his eyes flashing. ‘ _I’m_ Theo!’

‘And Derek left with someone else.’ Chris turned to Peter and he nodded.

‘The same person Theo was being set up on a blind date with,’ he replied and Theo growled.

‘He stole my model.’ He looked ready to bite something. ‘Do you have any idea how excited I was to know Laura had arranged for Derek to model for me? He’s been in retirement forever!’

‘In his defence, he probably wasn’t a photographer.’ Peter tried for soothing but inside he was cackling.

‘This is ridiculous.’ Theo took out his mobile. ‘I’m calling Laura.’

‘Wait a second,’ Chris said. ‘Who were you supposed to be meeting besides Derek?’

‘Some guy Lydia wanted to set me up with. One of her loser friends,’ Theo muttered, scrolling angrily through his contacts. ‘He had a weird ass name. Style or something.’

‘Stiles?’ Chris asked, the look on his face saying it all. ‘Lydia set you up with Stiles Stilinski?’

Peter had recollections of a gangling young man with beautiful eyes and a personality as abrasive as steel wool. The thought of him and Derek was like the cherry on the cake of his amusement.

‘Oh my,’ he sniggered. ‘Talk about a recipe for disaster.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember kids, consent is sexy :D As is Derek fucking Hale.

Stiles was in heaven. Sweaty, pheromonal heaven.

He moaned, squeezing his eyes shut and desperately hoping that he wouldn’t come too soon. He was in serious danger if that happening because Derek was still on top of him, his hand clamped to Stiles’ thigh where he’d hiked it up on his hip and the other braced against the arm of the couch as he rolled his entire body in a gloriously sinuous rhythm that had their cocks grinding together while Stiles scrabbled for purchase on his ass. He’s always suspected that frottage would be something he could really get behind but Stiles had had no idea it could feel like this. For one thing, Derek was well endowed and hard as a rock. For another, he was starting to lose control, his eyes flickering gold and his fangs dropped. Stiles looked up at him, panting like he’d been running suicides and Derek bared his teeth at him and stuck his nose in his neck, inhaling greedily.

‘You smell so good.’ It was muffled by Stiles’ tacky skin and followed up with a long lick from the neck of his t-shirt to just under his jaw. ‘You taste good too.’

‘Oh my God.’ Stiles was definitely not at his most eloquent. ‘Okay, time out. I’m going to come in like three seconds if we keep going and I’d like one of us to have their cock in the other one when that happens.’

Derek pulled back, his dark brows knitted together.

‘What’s your refractory period like?’ he asked and Stiles snorted.

‘It’s good.’ He had his fingers twisted in Derek’s belt loops and he used them to try and tug him back down. ‘Oh, I see. Yeah, I could totally go again.’

That was clearly the right thing to say. Derek’s eyes flared and he licked over Stiles’ mouth before diving right back in, sucking on Stiles’ tongue in a very distracting way. Stiles opened his mouth wider and tentatively lipped at one fang, horribly turned on. He’d always suspected he’d have a thing for weres and everything about Derek was disturbingly arousing, including the way he was now growling up a storm as he rocked back on his knees.

‘What?’ Stiles peered up at him. ‘You want to stop?’

‘No.’ Derek smirked and grabbed Stiles’ shirt, ripping it open so buttons flew off in all directions.

‘Whoa.’ Stiles was practically cross-eyed with arousal. ‘That was hot. Lydia’s going to kill me but it’ll be totally worth it.’

Derek met his eyes, a wicked smile on his face. He very deliberately held eye contact as he wriggled down the couch before dragging his tongue over Stiles’ skin, all of which seemed to have been directly wired to his cock without notification. Stiles’ boxers were already a sticky mess and this didn’t help matters at all.

‘You should know, I’m very attracted to the way you smell,’ he purred, using the tip of his tongue to tease Stiles’ nipple and making him whine. ‘It’s making me want to stick my tongue in _all_ the places.’

‘That’s a thing, right?’ Stiles panted. ‘A werewolf thing? Scott’s got a serious thing about smells.’

‘Yeah.’ Derek started lapping with intent. ‘It shows compatibility.’

Stiles threw his arms back to grab the arm of the couch, arching up into Derek’s mouth. He whimpered when Derek took the hint and started sucking. He was growling, the vibrations going right through Stiles.

‘So you’re serious about that date?’ He managed to get himself onto his elbows. ‘That wasn’t just a line?’

Derek lifted his head.

‘I haven’t had sex with anyone for three years specifically because I haven’t felt like this,’ he replied. ‘No, it’s not just a line.’

‘Oh good.’ Stiles grinned. ‘Have at it then.’ He had to grit his teeth when Derek switched nipples. When he deemed that he’d paid it suitable attention he was back up and looming over Stiles. His smile was smug.

‘You okay down there?' he asked, his hands going to the button of Stiles’ jeans.

‘Peachy.’ Stiles couldn’t help but beam back at him. ‘What now?’

‘Well, now we decide what you want,’ Derek said. ‘I’m suggesting moving to my bed followed by blowing you to take the edge off.’

‘Yes please.’ Stiles nodded frantically. ‘That sounds amazing.’ He bit his lip , gathering his courage. ‘Do you want to fuck me after?’

‘Not yet.’ Derek’s eyes had an evil gleam in them. ‘I want to ride your cock first.’ He glanced down at the bulge in Stiles’ jeans, damp from where his cock had leaked through. ‘I think I’m definitely going to like what I find in there.’

‘You don’t want to top?’ Stiles was surprised. He’d fully expected to have to give his ass up the first time.

‘Not necessarily.’ Derek stroked over Stiles’ cock, then sniffed his hand. ‘I’m versatile. And right now, I really want to get your cock in me.’  
‘Done and done.’ Stiles did a mini horizontal victory dance and then squawked as he almost fell off the couch. Derek grabbed him, laughing so his dimples came out. He got up, hauling Stiles bodily off the couch and over his shoulder before practically jogging up the spiral staircase while Stiles yelled happily and hung on for dear life.

-

Peter was in his element. He was all for family drama, was well-known for shit stirring his fair share in fact, and what was unfolding in front of him was gold. Next to him, Chris was pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

‘This is your fault!’ Theo was yelling, his eyes ablaze and his fangs and claws out.

‘What?’ Lydia screeched. ‘You’re the asshole that didn’t turn up on time!’

‘Enough!’ Laura roared and they both glared at her. ‘I have an eight o’clock deadline tomorrow morning! Someone is going to take their clothes off so Theo can shoot them or I’m going to start biting people!’

‘Dad?’ Allison held out her empty glass. ‘Can I have some more juice?’

‘Of course, pumpkin,’ Chris said and turned to the fridge behind him.

‘I don’t see what the problem is.’ Braeden was sitting next to her, her beer bottle dangling from her fingers. ‘We just need another model.’

‘Yes, but for that we need to find one!’ Laura hissed, her own fangs making her sound like a snake with a lisp.

‘I want Derek!’ Theo insisted. ‘You need to get him on the phone and make him come back!’

‘I’m not interrupting!’ Laura snarled. ‘Do you have any idea how long it’s been since Derek showed the slightest bit of interest in anyone? No way am I cockblocking him.’

‘And I’ll be damned if all the work I out into making Stiles look fuckable to do that either,’ Lydia added. ‘It’s your own damn fault that you missed the boat.’

They were all facing off again and Peter rolled his eyes.

‘I’ll do it,’ he offered, snorting when they completely ignored him.

‘I’m hungry,’ Allison declared and turned to Braeden. ‘You want to split a plate of wings?’

‘Sure.’ Braeden smiled. ‘Although is that wise in your condition?’

‘Pffft.’ Allison took a long drink of her fruit cocktail. ‘She’s not due for at least another week.’

The sound of the door opening had them all turning to see who was coming in. Thankfully disputes of this nature weren’t exactly unheard of so most of the patrons were just getting on with their evening. The two people that were coming in the door weren’t anyone Peter had met before, but Allison’s sunny smile was an indication that she knew them.

‘Scott, Kira!’ She slid off her bar stool and waddled over to greet them. Peter caught the scent of alpha and remembered that Allison had dated a were in school before she’d gone to college with Lydia and they’d gotten together.

Scott was smiling broadly. He kissed Allison on the cheek, followed by the rather adorable kitsune he was with.

‘Hi.’ He frowned when he took in the three-way argument that was going on. ‘What’s going on?’

‘Long story.’ Allison grinned. ‘What are you two doing here?’

‘We thought we’d come give the place a try,’ Kira replied. ‘Seeing as it comes highly recommended.’

‘Great.’ Peter moved smoothly to intercept them as they edged their way around the bickering trio to get to the bar. ‘What can I get you?’

‘You should try the craft beers.’ Braeden leaned over to look at them. ‘They’re good.’

‘Thanks.’ Scott spotted Chris and looked a little nervous. ‘Mr Argent. You’re looking well.’

‘Scott.’ Chris’ mouth quirked. ‘It’s like old times. Seems Stiles has gotten himself in the middle of a situation.’

‘Oh no,’ Scott laughed. ‘What’s he done now?’ He stopped when he realised that the trio had stopped arguing and were now all staring at him.

‘Who is that?!’ Theo demanded. ‘He’s perfect!’

‘Hi Scott.’ Lydia said, one coppery eyebrow going up in a considering fashion. ‘What are you doing here?’

‘Just grabbing a drink before we go watch a movie?’ Scott ventured.

‘Forget the movie.’ Laura elbowed Theo and Lydia aside and strode over like a general on a battlefield. ‘Have you ever done any modelling?’

-

Stiles hit the bed and bounced. It was like landing on a cloud.

‘Dude.’ He looked around him appreciatively. ‘What kind of mattress is this?’

‘The kind you need to fuck me through.’ Derek was stripping off his jeans. He kicked them off and stood there, feeling incredibly validated when Stiles’ mouth fell open as his amber eyes trained themselves on Derek’s now very erect cock. He knew he had nothing to worry about in that department but the way Stiles was staring at it like it was the Holy Grail was extremely good for his ego. He gave himself an idle stroke and smelled the surge in arousal leaking out of Stiles’ pores. ‘Now take your damn clothes off.’

‘You got it, big guy.’ Stiles was a blur of movement. There was absolutely nothing graceful about it at all but it was so endearing that Derek was utterly charmed. There was a touch and go moment when he got tangled in the shreds of his shirt and Derek laughed and got on the bed, knee walking over to extract him. He got the sleeves and gently wound them around Stiles wrists to immobilise him, leaning down and kissing the tip of that adorably upturned nose.

‘Maybe I should tie you up.’ he mused. ‘Have you at my mercy.’

‘Goddamn, it’s like kink city in here,’ Stiles muttered, wriggling just like prey and making Derek’s instincts kick up into over drive. He pressed the lithe body back into the bed and released him, rubbing his face over Stiles’ pale belly.

‘Your skin is so soft,’ he growled, licking along the trail of dark hair that led into Stiles’ boxers then twanged the waistband. ‘Are you attached to these?’

‘Not particularly.’ Stiles grinned. Derek grinned back and shredded them, taking in Stiles’ cock. It was cut and flushed a lovely shade of red and he sniffed delicately, drawing in the scent of Stiles’ precome that was dribbling down the side.

‘I’m really going to enjoy this,’ he purred and took him in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles remembered his first fleshlight with fondness. It had opened his eyes to all sorts of possibilities regarding his cock and he’d had many happy fantasies that involved someone’s warm wet mouth.

All of them paled into insignificance now that he was faced with the real thing.

He had to give it to Derek. He was supremely talented with his tongue, which was currently doing some sort of erotic dance around Stiles’ cock. It was maddening and he couldn’t stop squirming because it felt so good. He made a sheepish face and Derek smiled around him and then pulled off.

‘Do you need another time out?’ he asked, voice slightly raspy, and Stiles whined and put his face in his hands.

‘You must think I’m such a fucking dork.’ he said and Derek laughed, gentle and with him rather than at him. It coaxed Stiles out of his hands and he saw Derek smiling at him, one big warm hand still stroking him. There were crinkles at the corners of his eyes, now a steady burn of gold, and he dragged his equally big warm tongue over the head of Stiles’ cock.

‘I think you’re doing just fine.’ he assured him. ‘If you remember correctly, the point of this was to come so you could hang on for the main event. So whenever is good for you is good for me.’ He leaned back in, his breath ghosting of Stiles’ saliva wet skin. ‘Want to see how far I can take you in?’

A desperate noise was all that would come out and Stiles dug his nails into his palms as Derek lowered his head, aggressively maintaining eye contact as he went down and down and down without stopping until his nose was buried in Stiles’ pubic hair. Then he started sucking and Stiles yelped like a scalded cat, felt his balls draw up and came right down Derek’s throat, almost spasming right off the bed because of the intensity of it all.

Derek sucked him right through it until Stiles collapsed back on the bed, battling to breathe and convinced he’d just gone blind. He couldn’t even make words for a full two minutes, staring at Derek as he came back up for air with a cocky grin on his face.

‘Good.’ He bounded off Stiles and started scrabbling in his nightstand. A pump bottle of lube came flying over his shoulder and landed next to Stiles’ head. He peered at it and then looked back to find Derek standing brandishing two condoms, one in each hand.

‘Latex or non-latex?’ he asked.

‘Do you want to use one?’ Stiles asked. ‘I know you guys can’t transmit or catch anything.’

‘I’m happy to use one if you want to.’ Derek replied. ‘It’s your call. Remember whatever makes you comfortable.’ He looked a little ridiculous standing there naked and gleaming with sweat, sporting an erection that could have been used to batter someone into unconsciousness and yet his eyebrows still managed to convey both caring and concern and a slight air of menace.

Stiles figured it was a wolf thing.

‘Fuck it.’ he made grabby hands at him. ‘I want to full experience.’

‘Well, in that case I’ll have to knot you later.’ Derek said with a sly smile.

‘Oh God, please.’ Stiles wasn’t above begging, not when the ultimate on his list of kinks was being so freely offered. ‘I would do literally anything you wanted me to if that’s on the table.’

‘It’s on the table.’ Derek straddled him. Stiles couldn’t resist, reaching up to run shaky fingers through the thick dark hair on his chest and stomach. Derek’s abs twitched under his ministrations and Stiles filed that away for later.

‘You’re kind of fluffy.’ He looked up and was charmed to see that Derek looked almost hypnotised. ‘Belly rubs are clearly a winner.’

‘You should see me in full shift.’ Derek managed. ‘Laura says I’m worse than a dog.’

‘I would give you all the belly rubs.’ Stiles’ head was filled with images of a big black wolf sprawled on his back. ‘I bet you’re huge.’

‘I don’t think I do too badly.’ Derek’s fangs were back, as was the teasing tone. He looked pointedly down at his cock and Stiles went pink.

‘No you certainly don’t.’ He licked his lips. ‘I really want that in me at some point.’

‘We’ve got all night.’ Derek came down to meet him halfway, kissing him softly. ‘So, we’ve crossed blowjobs off the list. What next?’

‘Um.’ Stiles wriggled in anticipation. ‘How do you feel about rimming?’

-

‘Stick your ass out more.’ Theo barked and behind him, everyone stifled a giggle.

‘I feel like an idiot and I smell like a jar of olives.’ Scott muttered, and to his credit he did also actually look like one. Theo had decided on a ‘sexy barman’ motif which didn’t really make a lot of sense because the barman in question was shirtless and gleaming with olive oil snaffled from the kitchen.

‘This is getting better and better.’ Kira said, ogling her mate unashamedly. She was now perched on a bar stool along with everyone else, apart from Theo. He was prancing around, wielding his camera like a weapon and making them all snuffle into each other’s shoulders.

‘’You really couldn’t make it up.’ Peter sniggered again and refilled everyone’s glasses.  
-

Derek was down on his hands and knees, legs spread wide as he tried very hard not to giggle into his pillow. Behind him, Stiles was having a small existential crisis. He could hear it in the way his heartbeat went absolutely nuts when Derek had simply answered his question by moving into position. He glanced back over his shoulder, flashing his eyes for good effect.

‘Unless you want me to do you?’ he asked and Stiles managed to drag his eyes up from where they’d been fixated on his asshole.

‘Sorry.’ His eyes dipped down again and his scent spiked with pure want. ‘I just keep being surprised by you. I thought I might need to convince you.’

‘Werewolves are pretty gross.’ Derek grinned. ‘I’ve done this to myself plenty of times. It’s always better when someone else does it though.’ He raised his eyebrows, hoping Stiles would get the hint.

It seemed his ploy had worked because the next thing he knew, Stiles had pretty much face planted in his ass and was going to town. That agile tongue was licking at Derek like Stiles was desperate to get as much of him as wet as possible and it was so perfectly messy that he collapsed back into his arms and pushed into Stiles’ mouth, panting loudly when Stiles pulled him open further and tried to work his tongue in.

‘You have no limits do you?’ he growled and Stiles laughed, his mouth still against Derek so it tickled. He pulled back, wiping away spit with the back of his hand.

‘I really don’t,' he admitted. ‘Or much of a filter either. That’s why being a virgin has been kind of frustrating. I have all this imagination and I’m down for all the kinky stuff but I’ve had nobody to practise on.’

‘Good.’ Derek smiled into the bed. ‘I really like that I’m not going to scare you away. Not everybody gets how wolves like to fuck or appreciates it.’

‘Oh I appreciate it.’ Stiles leaned in, his tongue dragging a slow wet path up from Derek’s balls. ‘Marking, biting, knotting, having you come all me. All of that’s so good.’ He rubbed his chin over Derek’s entrance and the slight scrape made Derek shiver. ‘Now can I eat you out in peace or are you going to keep interrupting me?’

‘Sorry.’ he snickered and then moaned when Stiles got his tongue in. It was getting difficult to focus, his own cock rock hard and leaking into the sheets. He whined and moved so he was spread wider, knowing how it made him look like a bitch in heat and being more than a little excited by the idea. There was the sound of Stiles scrabbling for the lube, a click and then the chemical tang hit his nostrils. Stiles’ tongue kept going but there was also the tentative touch of a lube slick finger and Derek wriggled happily.

‘Put it in.’ he instructed.

‘Okay.’ Stiles eased in slowly, feeling his way around. ‘Like this?’

‘That’s good.’ Derek squeezed his eyes shut as Stiles accidentally glanced off his prostate. ‘Really good. You can go a bit harder.’

‘Yeah?’ Stiles’ voice cracked and he moved so he was kneeling over Derek. His other hand came up, his fingers ghosting over Derek’s tattoo. ‘This is hot.’

‘Family thing.’ Derek moved with him, astounded at how close he was from just being fucked on one finger. He reared up, losing patience and grabbing Stiles as he twisted around. Stiles made a very undignified noise as he was toppled over into the sheets and Derek laughed as he straddled him again, this time grabbing the lube himself and emptying plenty onto his fingers before slowly slicking up Stiles’ cock. He focused on making it torturously slow, rubbing his thumb in circles just under the head.

‘You still okay?’ he asked and Stiles looked up at him with blown pupils and a giddy smile.

‘I think I’ve actually died and gone to a very good place.’ he replied, his hips thrusting up of their own volition. ‘You can do that to me all day.’

‘I’d rather do this.’ Derek smirked and scooted back, guiding Stiles’ cock into position and sinking down. He knew his body very well and it was only a minute’s work before he opened right up. Stiles was the perfect width, not too much to take in one go but also stretching him out perfectly and firing every nerve he had into life and Derek took him all in, until he was resting on Stiles’ narrow hips.

‘Oh.’ It was tiny and awed and it felt like an arrow in the heart. Derek rested his hands lightly on Stiles’ chest, heaving and wet with sweat, and leaned down just enough to kiss him.

‘Hang in there.’ He nosed at him, drowning in their combined scents. ‘It’s going to get really good in about a second.’

‘That might actually kill me.’ Stiles whimpered, then cried out as Derek clenched around him. He started moving, lifting up and moving back down in a graceful rhythm that he’d never quite forgotten. This time, though, he didn’t have a partner that wanted to be in control or to make him submit. Stiles was more than happy, judging by his moans and his happy sugary scent, to let Derek take what he wanted from him.

So he did.

It felt so good to do this again, just let go and work Stiles’ cock for his own pleasure. Derek threw his head back, riding him hard enough that they were both panting but also easy enough that he could get Stiles’ cock rubbing at just the right angle inside him. Below him, Stiles was running his hands over Derek’s stomach, then up to graze his nipples with long fingers.

‘I can’t believe this is happening.’ His amber eyes were sparkling.

Derek caught his wandering hands, pressing a fanged kiss to each palm and guiding them to his hips.

‘Hold on.’ He picked up the pace and Stiles started making a whole lot more noise. His unabashed pleasure was so contagious that Derek loosened his control, feeling safe in the knowledge that a little wolfing out wasn’t going to ruin things. His eyes flared and he bared his fangs, hearing Stiles’ pulse start galloping. He held his gaze, dragging the very tips of his claws in delicate lines down Stiles chest and stomach before taking his own cock in his right hand. He would knot this time, no doubt about it, and he squeezed hard at the base.

‘Fuck.’ Stiles’ voice was flat with arousal. ‘I want to see it happen. Can you do it for me?’

‘Yeah.’ Derek started jacking himself off, feeling the knot engorge until it was like holding a tennis ball in his hand. He whined, the skin stretched tight and so incredibly sensitive that all it took was Stiles plating his feet into the bed and thrusting up hard inside him to knock Derek flying.

He roared as he came, the sound loud enough to rattle the skylight overhead, his entire body shaking violently as he shot all over Stiles’ stomach and chest. It was a knotted ejaculation, the volume far much more than any human could produce, and Derek kept coming and coming until Stiles was thoroughly marked and yelling as his own orgasm hit. His dull human nails dug into Derek’s skin, their eyes locked the whole way through until Stiles fell back onto the bed.

‘Holy shit.’ He blinked up at Derek and he saw that Stiles even had come on his chin. ‘Are you…?’

‘Yeah.’ The strongest climax was over, but Derek would still be coming for a while. His ass was locked around Stiles’ cock, his come going everywhere as he rode out the next orgasm and the next.

‘Jesus.’ Stiles was beaming. ‘That is going to feel incredible when it’s inside my ass.’ His fingers traced around Derek, feeling the knot. ‘I want you to fuck me open and fill me up with it.’

Derek snarled, still mindless with pleasure. He rocked back, hands braced on Stiles’ thighs as he finally slowed.

‘Wow.’ Stiles threw out both arms so he was spreadeagled under him. ‘Just...wow.’ He looked up, his smile and his scent deliriously happy. ‘That was the best possible way I could have been deflowered. Thank you.’

Derek laughed and fell forward, ignoring the soft oof that Stiles let out. He cupped his sweaty face in both hands and kissed him. Stiles kissed back, lazy and open, sighing when Derek let him go.

‘Can I keep you?’ he whispered, gently tracing patterns over Derek’s face. ‘I know we just met tonight, but I feel like it’s something I need to ask you.’

Derek breathed in the smell of what could be _mate_ and nodded.

‘Yeah.’ He kissed the tip of Stiles’ nose. ‘I’d really like it if you did.’


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles was utterly delighted.

‘It is!’ He blinked water out of his eyes and jabbed a finger in Derek’s chest, making him wince. Stiles would be the first to admit that he had sharp pointy fingers. They had won him many a tickle fight.

‘It isn’t.’ Derek’s hair was flattened over his forehead. ‘Werewolves don’t purr. It’s a growl.’

Stiles grinned like a maniac. It had started when he’d had his fingers buried in that thick dark hair, shampooing away sweat and possibly other bodily fluids. At first he’d thought he was hearing things but then it got louder, a deep contented rumble from inside Derek’s chest and Stiles had started giggling. 

Hence the current conversation. 

‘I’m learning all kinds of new things.’ he snickered, moving closer and shivering at the slip slide of wet skin on skin. 

‘Good things I hope.’ Derek’s eyes were all shimmery. 

Stiles looked back at him, his heart full to bursting. 

‘So many good things.’ He let his hands rest just over Derek’s heart, feeling the steady thump underneath. ‘I’m hoping to find out a lot more.’

Derek smiled and leaned in, kissing him once. It lingered and when he was done he bumped Stiles’ nose with his. 

‘So let’s get out of the shower so I can take you to dinner and tell you all about them.’ he said.

-

Allison wasn’t concerned by the first cramp. She’d eaten another plate of hot wings, this time by herself, and had another three glasses of fruit cocktail. Lydia had given her a raised eyebrow and Allison had met her eyes firmly as she’d drained her last glass. Next to her Braeden had chuckled. 

‘You two are so much like Laura and I after we just got married.’ She looked down fondly at the gold ring on her finger. ‘I can’t believe it’s been five years already.’ 

Allison smiled and watched her wife and Laura arguing terms with Theo while Scott went to go clean up in the men’s bathroom. She leaned back and then inhaled sharply as there was another twinge. 

‘Allison?’ Kira looked at her with concern. ‘Are you all right?’

‘Yeah.’ Allison frowned. ‘She’s not due for another week.’ 

The words had no sooner left her lips when the next spasm caught her completely by surprise, knocking the wind right out of her. She doubled over with a gasp of pain and Lydia was next to her in a flash. 

‘Babe?’ Her green eyes were wide. ‘What is it?’

‘I…’ Allison clutched at her belly. ‘Woof. I shouldn’t have had that last plate of wings.’ 

There was a gush of hot fluid from between her legs and Allison stared at the growing puddle between her boots. 

‘Oh. Damn.’ She looked up at Lydia. ‘I think someone’s decided to make an entry.’ 

‘Holy shit.’ Lydia’s usual composure was nowhere in sight. ‘Okay, Okay. Nobody panic.’

‘It’s okay.’ Laura was suddenly on her other side. ‘We’ll get you to the hospital.’

‘Get Chris! Allison’s gone into labour.’ Peter yelled at Scott, who was coming out the men’s room. He grabbed his keys from behind the bar and pretty much hopped over the top of it. ‘We’ll take the Merc. It’s fastest.’ 

‘Just don’t get arrested for speeding.’ Laura told him as an overwhelmed looking Chris hurtled out the kitchen. 

‘You’re driving.’ Peter chucked the keys at her. ‘I’ll sit in the back, help with the pain.’ 

‘We’re coming with too.’ Scott was already struggling into his t-shirt. It stuck to him in places where he hadn’t gotten all the olive oil off. ‘Kira, can you call my mom? Let her know we’re on the way?’

‘I'll drive.’ Kira was helping Braeden get Allison off the barstool. ‘You call her on the way.’

‘I’ll bring Chris.’ Braeden handed Allison off to Peter, who lifted her as easily as if she was a child. He swept off out the door, Laura in his wake.

‘Here.’ Lydia handed Chris some keys. ‘Can you get Allison’s grab bag out the trunk?’

‘I will. Now go!’ Chris chased her out and she ran off after Peter and Laura.

‘Never a dull moment.’ he grumbled and Braden laughed as he she ushered him out the door. 

-

Stiles parked the Jeep and looked over at Derek.

‘Here we are again.’ he grinned and Derek opened his door.

‘Wait until we at least get inside before you start.’ he laughed and Stiles was pretty sure he could look at that smile for eternity. He got out, skipping around to the sidewalk where derek reached out for him and took his hand. 

‘Hi.’ Stiles said brightly as they collided.

‘Hi.’ Derek looked back at him, stars in his eyes as they stood toe to toe. That was until a car raced past, the roar of the engine startling them both. 

‘Whoa.’ Stiles frowned. ‘Clearly someone with no regards for road safety.’

‘Hang on.’ Derek was peering after the quickly disappearing car. ‘That was Peter’s Mercedes.’ 

‘Peter, as in your uncle Peter?’ Stiles asked and Derek nodded. 

‘I wonder if something went wrong at the restaurant.’ He looked down the street and then jumped back as a sleek black Camaro just like the one Derek had parked at the loft pulled in next to them. The window went down and Chris Argent leaned out looking harassed. 

‘Derek.’ He leaned over a little to look past him. ‘Stiles?’

‘What’s going on?’ Stiles was burning with curiosity. 

‘Allison went into labour.’ Chris said, already putting the window up. ‘We’re on the way to the hospital.’

The car pulled back out and Stiles noticed that Derek was looking more than a little bemused.

‘It’s kind of funny huh?’ he said. ‘Allison’s not supposed to be due for another week.’

‘Huh?’ Derek was frowning. Then Stiles twigged. 

‘Whose car was that?’ he asked. Chris drove a black SUV. ‘And why does it look like yours?’

‘It’s my sister’s car.’ Derek explained, looking back and forwards down the street. ‘It’s kind of a thing in my family.’

‘Oh.’ Stiles was even more confused now. He was about to make a snappy comment about how it was crazy that he and Derek had never run into each other before considering all their social circles were oddly intertwined when he saw a motorcycle slowing down enough to pull in just like the Camaro had. 

The driver slammed up her visor and two merry dark eyes looked out at Stiles as the passenger wobbled dangerously and then did the same. 

‘Kira? Scott?’ He couldn’t quite believe his eyes. ‘What the hell are you doing here?’

‘On our way to the hospital. Allison’s in labour!’ Scott yelled, completely overexcited by the whole idea. 

‘We know.’ Stiles said, using the soothing tone he always had to when Scott got like he did. ‘But why are you even here?’

‘We were going to the movies.’ Kira replied. ‘But then Scott ended up covered in oil and modelling in Chris’ bar.’

‘What?’ Derek and Stiles both said it at the same time and looked at each other in bemusement. 

‘We got to go. Mom’s meeting us there.’ Scott slammed down his visor and Kira gunned the engine, swerving back out into traffic. 

Stiles gaped after them, finally turning to Derek. 

‘So that was my best friend and his wife.’ he said, scratching at his cheek. ‘Don’t ask me about the modelling or the olive oil though.’

‘I think I have an idea what that was about.’ Derek chuckled. ‘And I also think I dodged a bullet.’

‘Should we go with?’ Stiles asked. ‘I know you wanted to do dinner.’

‘Well, they’re all there.’ Derek replied. ‘We might as well get family introductions done at the same time.’

‘Okay.’ Stiles beamed at him. ‘So we’re really doing this?’

‘Yeah, looks like.’ Derek laughed and hauled him back to the Jeep.

-

Amelia Lilian Argent-Martin was born four hours later. Her mothers were closeted with her in the maternity ward while the rest of the extended family was sprawled on plastic chairs in the canteen. 

‘God, that’s disgusting.’ Laura snorted. She was at the end of the table, her plate full of lasagne and salad. Braeden laughed and stole one of her cherry tomatoes.

‘Your whole family has been on him to find a mate.’ she said. ‘Now he has and you’re making that face.’ 

‘Not just her.’ Peter wrinkled his nose. He’d refused to eat what he’d referred to as ‘hospital swill’ and opted for black coffee instead. ‘You can’t smell what they’ve been up to.’ He looked at Chris, who was smiling in the beatific manner of new grandfathers everywhere. ‘Hey, earth to Christopher.’ 

‘She’s so beautiful.’ Chris’ smile got even wider. ‘I love her.’

‘Oh God.’ Peter muttered. ‘He’s got baby brain and he didn’t even give birth.’

‘You can’t blame him.’ Kira was also beaming happily. ‘Children are a blessing.’ 

‘Children are noisy and smelly.’ Peter growled. 

‘I want twelve.’ Scott reached for Kira’s hands. ‘Can we have twelve?’

‘Well, foxes do have lots of kits at once.’ she said and blushed prettily. ‘But maybe let’s just start with one.’ 

‘Jesus wept.’ Laura muttered and leaned back in her seat. ‘Do not get any ideas.’ She narrowed her eyes at Braeden. 

‘Don’t look at me. I don’t want them.’ Braeden retorted. 

All of this went completely unnoticed at the other end of the table. Stiles dragged the last of his hospital issue curly fries through a lake of ketchup, popped them in his mouth and patted his slightly rounded belly. ‘That was good.’ 

Derek watched him fondly, his chin cupped in his hand. 

‘You know you’re completely adorable.’ he said and Stiles went red, ducking his head with a pleased little smile on his face.

‘So now you’ve met the family.’ he said. ‘Well, most of them.’

‘Who’s left?’ Derek asked.

‘My dad, Melissa.’ Stiles replied. ‘But they’re going to love you.’

That single word made Derek’s heart beat faster. 

‘I think my pack is going to love you too.’ he said. ‘Although I’m having doubts about you and Erica meeting.’

‘Erica?’ Stiles frowned. ‘Not Erica Reyes?’

‘Yeah.’ Derek started laughing. ‘Let me guess, you know her too.’

‘Dude.’ Stiles had a very amused look on his face. ‘Let me tell you a little story about how I saved her from the terror of the Beacon Hills High School climbing wall.’ 

‘Later.’ Derek smiled and leaned over to kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks. Maybe. I haven't decided yet lol. It's amazing what happened when you watch Carry On movies all of Boxing Day. Thanks for coming along on this fun little ride and I hope y'all will join me in my other AU adventures!!!!


End file.
